the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellyn Estermont
Ellyn Estermont is the Lady of Greenstone, the head of the Estermont family since the Dornish-Triarchy War. Biography Born on 363 AC, Ellyn Estermont was originally the middle child of three Estermont children - born two years after her brother, Lorren Estermont, she was never intended to be Lady of Greenstone or Estermont Isle. Thus her early life proved to be rather calm - Her Mother, Cassana Estermont, was a Tudbury Lady, and was the one whom was mainly in charge of overseeing her education. She was taught to read and write by the Maester of Greenstone, as well as being taught in the art of dancing and courtly manners by her mother, in line with the Maester’s own teachings. Only two years later, in 365 AC, would the last child to Cassana Estermont and Lord Lomas Estermont, Mylenda Estermont, be born in Greenstone. Her life from the age of four and onwards proved to be a calm dream for her, Ellyn had the pleasure of enjoying the comforts of nobility while at the same time not having to worry about the responsibility of Rulership of the isle. After all, Lorren Estermont would ultimately be the one inheriting, and that’s certainly what Lord Lomas believed. Amid this calm and peace - she was able to build a close relationship with her brother, as well as her sister later on - with the two of them spending most of their time playing games when either weren’t at lessons, whether it be hide and seek or simple tag, they nonetheless connected as siblings. When Mylenda came of age, she would also have the pleasure of joining in - with the trio evolving from games to playing tricks on the kitchen staff of Estermont, and even over time sneaking out, to explore nearby lands - to the rather understandable worry of her parents, whom would scold the three greatly for leaving Greenstone without guards. Nonetheless, Ellyn and her siblings had a good relationship with their parents - her father loved her and her siblings dearly, and her mother, while rather strict with them - at times even whacking them with her spoon if they disobeyed her - still held a present and strong love for her children, which is perhaps why she was so strict on them. All in all, Ellyn Estermont lived a rather sheltered childhood, reading whatever books she could from her Maester, watching her brother and father practice their arms, and even weaving with her mother and sister - she enjoyed stability and peace. Sadly she never had the pleasure of leaving Greenstone before the age of 20. Yet while the world was out of the reach to Ellyn, it would soon turn out, that the world would be coming to her - in the form of war. The reports first came in after the Marcher Lords moved south, with the news reaching Lord Estermont some time after that the Marcher Lords had entered the war. In response, he mustered his men and fleet - but didn’t send his family away. Lomas never believed that the Tyroshi would make any moves north of Dorne, but nonetheless, he reinforced his castle and the waters around them. Sadly however, it would soon seem that the Tyroshi would prove him wrong - for he soon received reports that the Tyroshi navy was moving towards Greenstone. Lomas was quick to react upon the reports - and the last time Ellyn, her sister or her mother ever saw her father and brother, was upon the docks of Greenstone - with both men bidding their family farewell, and a promise that they would soon return home. They never did, instead, the Estermont navy that sailed to meet the Tyroshi was smashed upon the seas of the isles and against its rocks, with many Estermont ships vanishing against the rocks of the smaller, northern isle. Yet it didn’t take too long before the wreckage of the fleet made its way south, littering the seas of Greenstone and filling the views from the docks for days on end. Whatever Estermont ships did return, brought grave reports - Ser Alester Tudbury would be the one whom would inform the Estermont Ladies of the deaths of Lorren and Lomar, whom drowned against the rocks of the isle and vanished into the Narrow sea, never to be seen again. It was from this point on that things took a drastic turn - with her father and brother dead, Ellyn was in charge of Greenstone, its garrison and whatever ships remained. She would not give another command during the war, instead, she along with her mother and sister - retreated into the keep of Greenstone to grieve for the lost members of their family. Ellyn even took a new style of clothing, taking after the Stranger in her grieving nature, and she never managed to fully overcome the loss of her beloved father or brother. But this event served as a catalyst that helped to push her deeper into the Faith of the Seven, which she hadn’t bothered with much before that day of news. Yet it wasn’t all just faith, for as the war progressed - she was unable to aid the mainland with men or ships, but she could still use her family’s gold to do something about their deaths, she could still reach forth across the sea to strike at the man responsible - she could weave her web, in order to avenge her family, and she began by moving to recruit agents - an idea she thought off in her isolated and grieving state, something utterly new to her, yet something she learned quickly. Bringing some merchants whom remained at Greenstone after the defeat of the navy, she persuaded them to sail back to Essos and report to her what was occurring in her accursed enemy’s homeland, and in return, they would receive a continual pay from her family. It was these merchants that soon became the start of her skilled career into Espionage. The merchants turned spies weren’t able to report much from Tyrosh or Myr, but they did serve as a way of allowing her a quick and reliable source of news from across the Narrow Sea. Furthermore, during this time and the time that followed after the creation of the Pact - Ellyn came to understand that it wasn’t just merchants whom could prove useful: peasants, whores and mercenaries were all targets of her recruitment efforts - she learned to ensure that her spies were a covert force that could blend into the populace, where-ever they lay. And she put them to good use on Greenstone, for in 387 AC, a spy of hers informed her that the same Alester Tudbury that had given her news that her family had died - had also been the commander whom had retreated too early during battle, and by his own admittance, no less - Alester had fled the scene fearing for his life, leaving the Estermont nobles for dead upon the waves of the Narrow sea as his own ships sailed back to Greenstone. Because of this - Ellyn was quick to act, and had the man kidnapped from Tortoise keep, and had him subsequently stabbed to death and his body thrown into the sea, her first act of assassination. The Tudbury family would later on attempt to inquire into the death of Ser Alester, but they never managed to find a definitive clue as to what or who ordered his death. In 389 AC, emboldened by her act two years before - Ellyn began to gather the funds necessary for the planned Assassination of the Warden of Pelosse - one of the men she blamed for her father’s death and the first among several targets, yet in the end, she still hasn’t mustered the agents necessary to carry out that task yet. While her plans of vengeance form, Ellyn herself has sailed north with her mother and sister in tow, with plans to attend the celebrations in King’s Landing, and perhaps, with new opportunities to arise for her. Timeline * 363 AC: Ellyn Estermont is born, second among three children to lord Lomas Estermont and Lady Cassana née Estermont. * 365 AC: Mylenda Estermont is born, the Final child of Lomas Estermont and Cassana née Estermont * 370 AC: Ellyn, Mylenda and Lorren travel Greenstone isle for the first time - visiting several villages on the isle, as well as House Tudbury and the Northern Isle. * 383 AC: The Tyroshi Attack, destroying the Estermont fleet that sailed out to meet them, Lord Lomas and Lorren Estermont die in the naval battle. * 384 AC: Ellyn Estermont becomes Lady of Greenstone, and retreats for two months into the keep in order to grieve her family’s deaths. * 385 AC: Ellyn Estermont begins building her spy networks in Greenstone, Myr and Pelosse - but they never advance too far, yet this is a start. * 387 AC: Ser Alester Tudbury goes missing from Tortoise keep, and is never found again - yet Ellyn Estermont is ultimately the one whom gave the order, willingly killing a family member she felt carried the blame for the Estermont deaths. * 389 AC: Ellyn Estermont and her family sail north to attend the celebrations in King’s Landing. Family Tree/Supporting Characters * Cassana née Estermont (B. 330 AC): Mother of Ellyn Estermont and Mylenda Estermont, as well as the now dead Lorren Estermont. * Ellyn Estermont (B. 363 AC): Lady of Greenstone. * Mylenda Estermont (B. 365 AC): Heir To Greenstone Medic * Joseff Estermont (B. 335 AC): Brother to the late lord Lomas Estermont, and a naval captain of the navy in Greenstone. Ship Captain * Arnold Estermont (B. 365 AC): Son of Joseff Estermont, a naval captain in Greenstone and works with his father, married to Teora née Estermont(Horpe). Ship Captain * Eddin Estermont (B. 367 AC): Son of Joseff Estermont and Knight from House Estermont Tourney Knight * Alaria and Harold Estermont (B. 385 AC): Fraternal Twins and Children of Arnold Estermont and Teora née Estermont (Horpe). * Eddard Tudbury (B. 370 AC): Knight of House Tudbury, under the service of Ellyn Estermont and the Estermont Family Warrior, proficient in swords Category:House Estermont Category:Stormlander